Randomosity
by Amber Eagle
Summary: Sirius' last year at Hogwarts, sparks fly, hearts are broken and everyone has tons of fun. Lily/James a bit and a bit of Remus romance too. Heart wrenching and great at the same time. Review if you read it. That is a must do!
1. Crap happens and broken hearts

Randomosity

By: Amber Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or settings.

Of the six people in the room there were two groups, the Marauders, which were made up of: James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The other group was the Shadows, the people that this group was composed of was Lily Evans, Lindsay Devall and Laura Thomson. There was great tension in the room that they could feel. James and Lily were glaring the worst out of everybody because he had jinxed her that morning; he had given her bunny ears and a little fluffy tail to match. She, not sensing anything was wrong, had walked into the great hall wondering what was so funny, since everyone was laughing. Her best friends had looked up and immediately stood and ran to her, rushing her out of the great hall.

Flashback

"Lily, we have a problem. Feel the top of your head." Laura looked at her friend and couldn't help but laugh. The image of her studious friend with bunny ears was utterly hilarious, but since they were her friends they wouldn't laugh at her…too much.

Lily reached up and gasped when her fingers touched soft, short fur. She ran to one of the gold mirrors that lined the walls. Her reflection stared back at her; her emerald green eyes looked back at her. She moved her gaze up to the top of her head, there nestled in her bright red hair were a pair of tall, white bunny ears.

Lindsay noticed something else, "Umm Lily, look behind you."

A quick glance behind her revealed a little white matching tail. Lily was furious.

"When I find Potter, he is a dead man! This time he has gone too far." One last huff and shriek and Lily was prepared to move on.

"Laura, you know counter curses, can you help me?" Lily looked pleadingly at her friend.

"I'll try."

Laura muttered a spell, but nothing happened. She tried another and another but nothing had any effect.

"Nothing's working!" when she heard this Lily felt the need to hit something, spinning around while forming a fist she smacked the blank wall behind her. Or at least what she thought was a blank wall. She didn't know that somebody had decided to avoid her wrath and walk between her and the wall. A solid 'thunk' resounded in the corridor as the form grunted and fell to the floor, before lifting his face so they could see who it was.

"Remus! Are you alright?" Laura gasped and dropped down next to him to see if he had any injuries. Not noticing that Lily and Lindsay were looking on in amusement.

"Hi Remus, sorry about that," Lily looked sheepish when she said this.

"Geez, if that's how you say hi to me, I don't want to know how you say goodbye."

End Flashback

Lindsay looked at Sirius and glared. He looked back at her and smirked. After they had come back into the Great Hall…again, Lindsay had been spelled to only speak the truth. Lily had just asked her a very embarrassing question.

Flashback

"So, Lindsay I've noticed how you look at Sirius and I wanted to know how you feel about him?" Laura looked on curiously.

"I love him," Lindsay answered without thinking. She slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

Lily and Laura blinked, when they heard a giggle they turned to glare at Lindsay.

"I'm sorry! You both looked so funny. It was just silent then, blink, blink, just like your owls."

"Laura did you just hear Lindsay say that she loves Sirius?"

"I did, but why did she decide to tell us this now? She started acting strange once we entered the great hall again…"

"The Marauders!" They said together, completely forgetting that Lindsay was standing right there.

Lindsay slunk away while her eyes searched the room for the Marauders. Seeing them she ran up to Sirius and hit him on the back of the head.

"I can't believe that you would do that! You put a truth spell on me! Please tell me that it is not the one that lasts for a month with no counter curse, please." Lindsay was begging, praying that it was the one with a counter curse.

"Nope, no counter curse." Sirius looked almost proud of himself.

Lindsay gasped and screamed, "I hate you!" before running out of the great hall. The doors slammed behind her.

Sirius turned to James and Remus looking smug. That look was quickly wiped off of his face when he came face to face with his worst nightmare. It wasn't James and Remus behind him; it was a very angry Lily and Laura.

"If you ever do anything like this again, especially to Lindsay, I will hunt you down and hang you by your toes from the top of the astronomy tower. I want you to go find her and apologize to her for all you're worth. I don't care if you miss classes and since Lindsay is head girl she can excuse it but don't be surprised if she never speaks to you again. NOW, GO!" she screamed the last few words sending Sirius scuttling out of the Great hall in search of Lindsay.

End flashback

Laura and Remus looked at each other and smiled, they were the only ones in the group that weren't fighting 24/7. That was a fact that they were quite proud of. There were going to be many bumps in the road to everybody being friends, but the very first was Lindsay having the truth spell put on her, and she seemingly hated Sirius right now when moments earlier the day. Underneath their cold, icy exteriors Laura knew that both Lily and Lindsay had soft spots for James and Sirius and vice versa.

"This means war you know." Lily brushed her red hair out of her face. Her emerald green eyes flashed at the challenge.

"You know it!" Sirius and James looked at each other and grinned as they said this. When they looked back at the girls, Sirius tried to catch Lindsay's eyes. Failing to do so, he backed into a corner and pulled out his wand. Giving it a wave and muttering a spell, he invaded Lindsay's mind. Trying to talk to her this way, so the others wouldn't hera what was being said.

"Lindsay, give me a chance to explain, please!"

"No, you tried to do that already, and I already told you that I would never talk to you again. No matter how much I love you."

"You love me?" Sirius sounded extremely solemn for once.

"Oops, I didn't mean to tell you that!"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart. Now, please leave, my heart can't handle any more of this." With that she pushed him out of her mind and turning on her heel, grabbing Lily away from arguing with James and Laura who was looking at Remus like he was thee only guy on the planet. They left the room leaving one really confused, a slightly amused and a person who watched their retreating backs with an uncertain look in his eye.

(a/n: bet you can't guess who is who!!!!)

The next morning Laura and Lily left their dormitory leaving Lindsay alone with her thoughts. She had been crying very late into the night. The other two had left her alone to get some sleep.

Spotting the place where the boys were sitting they sat down and gave a stiff greeting. Noticing Sirius, Lily and Laura tensed while glaring daggers at said person.

Sirius looked around for Lindsay and not seeing her, looked quizzically at the other two girls. He winced under the heat of their glares.

"I know what you are going to ask so don't bother speaking. She's still sleeping, the exhaustion caught up with her. Crying until 2 in the morning isn't good for you, I'll have you know."

"Oh," Sirius left the Gryffindor common room looking downcast.

"He's hoped." Remus looked at the spot where Sirius had just disappeared from.

"We need to talk about what to do with them, can you meet us in the room of requirements at midnight tonight. Leave Lindsay behind, we'll be discussing her and Sirius." James looked at lily with no laughter in his hazel eyes.

"Okay we should get down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"First let me get rid of these." He tapped hi wand on her head and said a spell of some sort.

The ears that were nestled in her hair disappeared with a little pop. When she turned to look behind her she saw hat the tail was also gone.

"Thank you." Lily turned with a smile and walked out of the room.

"Let's go eat." Ignoring Laura's disbelieving look and Remus' confused face James turned and followed Lily and Sirius. Laura and Remus exchanged a look and ran after him.

Later in charms while calling roll professor Flitwick stooped when he didn't hear a response from Lindsay's name.

"Where is Miss Devall? Does anybody know?" he squeaked in his abnormally high pitched voice.

"She's not feeling well today, professor." Laura said shooting Sirius a look that promised his impending doom.

"Okay, but can you give her the homework, please, Miss Thomson?"

"Alright professor."

_Hope you liked it. It will get better I think, maybe, sort of. Okay I'll let you decide that_

_Review now please with a cherry on top._


	2. Midnight wandering & creepy DT buddies

Chapter 2 – midnight wanderings and creepy detention buddies.

At quarter to midnight later that night Laura and Lily stood up and walked out of the room without waking the rooms other inhabitants.

Succeeding with that, they ran down the stairs to the common room looking for people. Not spotting anybody the two of them snuck out the portrait hole, ignoring the grumbling from the fat lady as she had to wake up to let them out. Avoiding human contact was difficult since they had to get to the other side of the castle to get to room of requirements.

They ran in after opening the door only to find that they were seven minutes late.

"You're late," Remus said while looking at them.

"Yes, you are exactly a total of 7 minutes, 29 seconds and 72 milliseconds late." James smirked.

"We get it, no need to rub it in."

The room produced some chairs and popcorn and they munched while discussing the problem.

"Sirius is a fag. I don't understand why he just doesn't talk to her." James started.

"She loves him and I'm pretty sure that he knows it. What I don't get is why he doesn't love her back." Laura looked towards James and Remus to show that she really didn't understand.

"Lindsay's a great person, if he doesn't see that he should work on what he sees in people," Lily stood up to emphasis her point. She was very close to Sirius but if he hurt Lindsay he would find himself in a world of pain. They had all been through too much that summer for that.

"He sees it, but he doesn't want to get hurt or hurt her. As much as he tries to deny it it's still there. Sirius is falling in love with Lindsay." Remus said slowly racking his memory to try to find something to prove himself wrong. Finding nothing he continued, "They're both just scared. He stares at her during class and he doesn't work because he's too busy thinking about her."

"That's deep, Remus," Lily said sarcastically. At the sound of her voice James looked at her. 

"But, anyways I think that you're right."

There was a deep silence as everyone thought about what Remus had said

"We have to get them together!" All of them said in unison.

"Considering the fact that it is almost two in the morning, I suggest that we all go back to the common room and get some sleep before classes tomorrow." Always the responsible one Laura stood up and looked at everyone else.

Following her example they stood up. Leaving the room James caught a glance of Lily's bright red hair disappearing down the corridor.

"I love her hair!"

"What was that?" Remus hadn't been paying attention while he looked at the marauders map.

"Oh nothing," James blushed and thought, "Did I just say that?"

Over the next few days Lily and James were ready to tear their hair out. They had tried everything; locking Lindsay in a broom cupboard with Sirius, getting them to have detentions at the same time together, but all the latter had resulted in was James having detention with a girl named Sara Brooklyn, and Lily getting a detention with a guy named Sean Figgs.

Sara had been stalking James since their third year and Sean had been obsessed with Lily since the sorting… their first year.

_Flashback_

_(James' detention)_

"_You will be polishing the trophies in these 10 different cupboards." As James whipped out his wand Professor McGonagall snapped, "Without magic!"_

"_Fine," picking up the brush and polish James set to work. When Professor McGonagall left he was on the second showcase. James pulled out his wand and muttered, 'scourgefy'. When nothing happened he turned to his companion and grimaced when he saw a little bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth._

"_Could you try that cleaning spell that we learned in second year and tell me your name?"_

"_Sarah Brooklyn, I've been stalking you since we were twelve. Did you know that we wee born 8 months, 17 days, 6 hours and 54 minutes apart?" She batted her eyelashes while looking up at him lovingly. _

'_Wow that is sooo creepy!" James thought as he turned to continue cleaning. He lurched forward when two thin arms wrapped around him from behind._

"_Okay, that's it!" James yelled as he bolted from the room, towards a place that he could hide. The closest being the boys loo on the forth floor._

_During Lily's detention Sean was staring avidly at her back, wondering what would happen if he put his hands on her shoulder blades. Lily turned and glared at him._

"_You know that we're supposed to clean the owlry, right. You haven't done anything in the last 20 minutes."_

"_I love you. You are so fun to stalk," Sean grinned at her._

"_I'm so out of here!"Lily stood up and ran out of the owlry towards the girls bathroom on the forth floor._

_She was almost there, but Sean had almost caught up to her._

"_Owwwww!" echoed through the suddenly silent corridor._

_James looked down to meet the green eyes of the one and only Lily Evans._

"_Lily I really need your help, could you pretend to like me? My detention buddy is sooo creepy! Please!"James was desperate, Sarah was closing in._

"_I was just going to ask you the same thing," Lily said before looking up into his eyes and nodding_

_O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)_

Well that's chapter two and if you want to have a little preview of chapter three the title is going to be- the plan and freely given hugs- It's the chapter where Lindsay finaly gets the courage to talk to Sirius and Lily and James start not hating each other.

REVIEW! NOW!

Over and out!


	3. Freely given hugs

Chapter 3- The plan and freely given hugs

"Oh I'm so sorry, honey! I didn't mean to run into you like that!" James smiled down at her when he heard the footsteps behind him halt at his words. He put a hand out to her to help her up, sparing a glance behind her as he did so.

When Lily was standing she made a rash decision. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Nicely done Potter, she's stopped in her tracks, glaring at you like you just grew an extra head and quite a few tails. Should I cast the illusion of us starting to snog or would that be going too far?" Mumbling so that James was the only one that could hear Lily took out her want and proceeded to flick it. 

"Illugevestium snoggonius," she whispered after getting a nod from James letting her know that it was okay.

A trans parent blue bubble formed around them and to anyone out side the bubble it appeared as if James had just taken Lily's lips in what appeared to be a passionate, soul searching kiss.

Sirius chose that moment to exit the boy's bathroom right next to them.

Gaping at the sight before him, he glanced up and down the hall, seeing nobody but two very depressed people walking away, he ran towards the two people seemingly kissing. There seemed to be some sort of force field, and invisible barrier separating Sirius from them. He stepped back and charged it, hoping a bit of force would help him. He was stopped again, so he charged it again and again and again, but nothing worked. He was unaware that he had and audience until he heard some voices that sounded suspiciously like those of James and Lily who were still playing tonsil hockey!

"What a moron!"

"Be nice! 'SMACK'"

Hearing this Sirius stopped his mad charging and looked around quizzically. The people in the bubble were still snogging but that sounded a lot like their voices.

Lily cut off the spell and watched in amusement as Sirius took one look at them and fell over in dead faint.

"Sirius is so fun to confuse. It's hilarious to watch the turtle in his brain dieing." Lily giggled.

"what turtle? I like turtles, especially if they are filled with caramel." James looked around for some chocolate turtles.

"We better get him to the Gryffindor common room. I 've got an idea."

James heaved Sirius over his shoulder hoping to impress Lily with all his macho strength and all the carp. It was save to say it didn't work…

"So what's the plan?"

"Lindsay tends to come down to the common room every night lately, because she can't sleep. She loves to sit in that chair," Lily pointed to a high backed plush armchair, while speaking.

"I get it, so we get Sirius upstairs and we sit down here and duke it out with Lindsay when she comes down!"

"Now, we leave Sirius down here, go up stairs to grab that handy dandy invisibility cloak of yours…" Lily paused when James sputtered.

"What invisibility cloak? I don't have an invisibility cloak! Where would you get a silly little thought like that?" James was sweating like a pig trying to dissuade her.

"James don't even try to tell me that you don't have one because I know that that's how you and the other marauders get around when you're pulling pranks." Lily looked at him with a look that clearly said 'deny it and I hex you.'

Apparently he got the message because he stopped talking when he looked at her.

"So back to my plan, after we your invisibility cloak we sit down and wait. Lindsay will come down and hopefully they will talk, if they try to get away without talking, we have to stop them"

At that moment Lily heard a noise coming down the girls dormitory stairs. Sure enough Lindsay was coming down holding her favorite comfort book, Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. If Lily knew her friend she knew that she would turn to chapter 23- the angel.

Lily heard a little intake of breath then Lindsay noticed Sirius laying, asleep in her favorite chair.

"Oh no, Sirius is here. Should I go read up in the dorm or just stay here? I don't know. Okay I'll just sit on the couch and read instead." Lindsay sat down and leaned back across the arm of the couch bringing her legs on the couch. Opening her book she skipped to the much dog eared page at the start of chapter 23. Her brow furrowing slightly as she read staring at her. Tears were prickling her eyes when she shut the book and moved to get up. When two warm thumbs wiped the tears from her eyes, they shot open to meet the grey eyes of the one person she hadn't been talking to as of late. Sirius was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" The worry was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, the book I was reading is really sad. I've read it so many times but I still cry every time I read it."

Sirius lay his arm over her shoulders and allowed her to cuddle into his body. "Will you explain to me what happens in it? I want to know what's so sad."

"Okay, well the main characters name is Isabella Swan, but she doesn't like being called that, she prefers Bella, but anyways, she moves to a little town in Washington called Forks. She moves to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie, and to give her mom time alone with Phil, her new step dad. She's in grade 11 at Forks only high school and that's where she meets him, Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous beyond compare and really nice, but everybody seems to avoid him and his family as much as possible…"

"He's like me then, except for the other people avoiding him and all. People don't do that around me. Well… Except you." Sirius smile down at Lindsay and started talking, allowing her to continue.

"Well aren't you full of yourself, huh, Sirius?" Lindsay launched back into her description.

About five minutes later after she had described the rest of the book without and interruption from Sirius, Lindsay looked up when she felt a weight land on her head. A smile graced her face when she saw that Sirius had fallen asleep on top of her.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps," Lindsay thought as she leaned over, grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch behind them. Throwing it over the two of them she lay her head back onto his shoulder and started dozing off, not hearing the almost silent footsteps walking away.

"Oh my gawd, they are too cute!" Lily squealed once she and James hit the base of the stairs leading up to the girls dormitory, "Wait, you actually stayed silent for over 10 minutes at a time… You didn't ruin the moment."

"I didn't want to put to waste everything that had happened, and Sirius should learn how to settle down with one girl. There is a little bit of a romantic in me after all."

"Thank you, Lindsay deserves to find somebody else who will stick by her side no matter what, after what happened this summer." Lily put her arms around James one last time before letting her lips graze his cheek with a kiss that was so light. Jamie wasn't even sure it happened. Taking one last look at the pair sleeping contentedly on the couch and a lingering look at James face. Lily pivoted and strode up the stairs.

James watched her with a little smile on his face before turning to walk to his dormitory.


	4. talks, the dance and bullying?

Chapter 4- Talks, the hall/dance/party and…bullying

Chapter 4- Talks, the hall/dance/party and…bullying?

A few mornings later would bring our group to October 17, exactly two weeks from Halloween. There was going to be a ball/dance/party thing as the boys liked to refer to is as. Dates were mandatory in other words you needed one to get in and it was a Sadie Hawkins type thing too, so this was really bad for both groups. The Shadow's were the most sought after female group and it was vice versa for the mauraders. Despite it being a Sadie Hawkins thing, every morning Lil, Laura and Lindsay had been swamped with letters. The first morning had been the worst; the three of them had been buried under a great big pile of letters that pretty much said the same thing: (Given name of recipient.): please will you invite me to the dance.

From: (why even bother to sign a name they had gotten one from nearly every one under the age of 19 of the male gender at Hogwarts)

It was even worse for the Mauraders; they were all stopped before and after breakfast, class, lunch, dinner and in the common room by girls all extending invites to the dance.

"So far I've been asked by Roxy Landerman, Shona Commers, Amy Salders, Lauren Salders, Katie Salders, Alyx Kikolorn, Jazmine Katlorien, Stephie Malkern, Alie Shwinders, and Bella Domarsk over 3 times-" James was interrupted by Laura.

"That's no so bad,"

"-today," James finished looking pointedly at her with a smirk.

"Oh," Laura looked surprise, "why would they ask you to the dance so many times?"

"You can't talk! Who's gotten over 300 letters from Liam Marx and more than 175 from Samuel Davies?" Remus started dodging, another girl in the hallway.

"Uh, me?" Laura looked meek, "I swear I didn't encourage them, I only talk to them because they know what soccer is!"

"What's soccer?" James and Remus looked mystified after Laura explained that it was a game that muggles played that involved a checkered black and white ball and 6 players kicking it trying to get into a net.

"Wow that's great… I want to play it!!" They both shouted.

"Okay we'll play it after the dance! Score one for Laura!"

"If you two don't stop comparing how many people have asked you to the dance I will shove these quills up your-"

"Lily, watch your language!"

"-noses! What?" Lily was mad everyone was looking at her funny.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to C.O.M.C, if you guys don't mind?" Lindsay stood up followed by Sirius.

Lily and Laura watched them leaving. "God, Sirius is like a little puppy for pete's sake!"

James and Remus chuckled and her word choice…

(A/N: Oh the Irony!!)

Later in potions everyone was told to find the partner that professor Slughorn listed…

"Sam Alderman, Emmi Valanski,

Mathew Conxt, Lauren Salders,

Sarah Brocklyn, David Tylor

Ian Weimer, Sora Kim,

Alex Laurent, Danielle Emmirson

Shannon Kilbarsme, Logan Wilson,

Alice Kentlira, Frank Longbotton

Rachel Sambon, Nelson Crimpt,

James Potter, Lily Evans-"

Laura gasped and looked around; she and lily were all receiving glares from the rest of the girls

"Severus Snape, Clara Parkinson

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black

Bellatrix Black, Norman Lestrange,

Sirius Black, Lindsay Devall. That's all if you have any problems with your partners, come see me…after class!" He yelled the last part when almost everyone stood up to complain. "I want you to move next to your partners and start on this potion. This memory potion will need two weeks of classes to finish and may I warn you, it will show your worst memory. NOT your best." Slughorn put this warning in the clear so anyone who didn't want to drink it could come talk to him before hand. "You may begin."

Everyone could hear a bunch of shuffling as people stood up to move. Seating their behinds in their seats for at least the next two weeks, they started pulling out the ingredients for the potion.

"Lily do you have a newts tail? James was looking through this cauldron in search of the said object.

"It's already in the potion James," Lily looked exasperated.

"What about the unicorn tail hair?"

"Yep."

"The… niffler hair?"

"Yep"

"The bark from a Cyprus tree?"

"Yep."

"Is the fire lit in the cauldron yet?"

"Yup, uh, no"

"Car I light it please?"

"Yep!"

"You are quite the one word conservationist, you know." James said while lighting the fire under the cauldron.

"Yep," Lily seemed distracted as she threw in chopped dragon scales, and a hippogriff talon.

"Okay I can see you want silence so I'll shut up now, is that alright?"

"Yep," Lily seemed to be somehow relieved when they confined their potion in silence.

"The silence is scaring me! How can you stand it?" James shouted his eyes wide at the thought of impending doom.

"I just work better when I can think. So shut up."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile Laura and Remus were having a very good time, they were done putting all the ingredients into the cauldron they were sharing and just sat talking.

"So, how are you going to beat me when we play soccer?"

"I don't know, give me some time to research and learn how to play the game first. I do have a question for you though; what are you going to do if I win?"

"I don't know, let me think about it."

After lunch the Gryffindors and Slytherins had an empty slot of their schedules so the Mauraders and the shadows went down by the lake and sat by some of the mapleand willow trees that lined the lake.

"What's the plan? What are we going to do? I know! Let's prank the Slytherins! Oh yeah, you should all bow before my skills. You're not bowing. Boo hoo. Can't you see me crying? Hello anybody there?" Sirius sat in a huff on the other side of the tree. They could hear him muttering to himself as he curled up into a little Sirius ball.

"I've got to go fine Charlie. I'll be right back." Lily stood up and started walking away.

Charlie? James whispered to Laura, "who's her?"

"He's her bet friend," Laura whispered back.

"Her best friend! Why haven't I ever seen them together?"

"He doesn't get out of our dorm much, only when he needs to go out to the bathroom."

"You have a boy living in your dorm?" James burst out leaping up, "I need to talk to Lily."

Meanwhile Lily had been cornered by some of the Slytherins on her way back outside with Charlie.

She had been bound and silenced before being pulled into one of the not very commonly used hallways. They had ten proceeded to throw jeers and insults at her, before the girls came forward and started slapping, punching, smacking, pulling her hair and just all around beating her. Charlie tried to come to her rescue but he was hit with a stunning curse. He fell over knocked out with James and Frank walked around the corner. Seeing the scene unfolding before him, he lunged into the fight. Hurling spells and hexes around him, he started fending off the Slytherins, before Frank remembered that he was head boy.

"25 points off Slytherin! Go to your dorms now and anyone that argues will lose an additional 15 points!" He shouted into the hall.

The Slytherins scattered, Lily was released and fell to her kneed beside Charlie.

-James p.o.v-

Lily sat down next to some sort of animal. It was yellow and very large head with very floopy ears.

"Enervate," muttered Lily giving her wand a wave.

The dog jumped up and snarled at me, he pounced and snapped his jaws together where I would had been if I hadn't moved.

"Charlie, down," Lily said sharply.

"Charlie? That's Charlie? I thought Charlie was a guy! You're telling me that Charlie is a dog!" to say that I was surprised would be the understatement of the century.

"A guy? Well Charlie is a boy but he is just a dog."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Lily said happily

"Are you sure?" I was skeptical.

"well I do think that I know my own dog,"

"what kind of dog is he?" I put a tentative hand on Charlie's fur, and when he didn't growl at me I started to run my fingers down the dogs back.

"A yellow lag," Lily poked her cheek and winced at the pain.

"Let's get you to Madam pomfrey for your bruises."

"Okay, Charlie up!" Lily commanded. She smiled when Charlie stood up and wlalked to her side patiently.

"Hey Lil, did you see Belle when you were up in the dorm?" Lindsay asked quietly at dinner later that night.

"No, but the window was open, so I guess she went for a bit of "air-time" if you know what I mean." Lily muttered back just as quiet.

"She hasn't touched her food and she didn't come back last night, I'll send Speckle out after dinner in search of her."

The boys exchanged a look when Laura pulled Arnold out of her pocket the feed him some pineapple.

"Laura, do you have to feed that thing at the table?" Remus looked at Arnold as he snuffled around the table, his spikes in a disarray.

"He's not "that thing"! He's Arnold!" Laura shot back defending her pet vehemently, " and yes I do."

"Okay, geez, sorry!"

A great horned owl flew through one of the windows near the roof of the great hall.

"Tide, what do you have for me?" Landing in front of Lily. It stuck out it's leg and allowed her to untie the letter. He nabbed a piece of beef off of her plate and spread his wings, smacking Sirius in the head as he did so, once the letter was off his leg and flew back out the window.

The letter got shoved in the pocket of her robes so she could read it later.

"Remus! Will you please stop flirting with Laura and start reviewing for the hearbology test tomorrow." Lily noticed the fact that Remus and Laura were muttering in each others ears.

"Okay, be ready at 5:30 on the 31st though okay?"

"kay," Laura chirped.

Remus left to go to the library unknowing that he had just left Laura in a very uncomfortable position.

"Oh, my, god, you're going to the dance with Remus Lupin! Where did you pluck the courage from? We need to go shopping to find you a costume, or would you prefer a dress?" Lindsay said this all in one breath.

"I think we should go look for a costume first, and if we see a really cute dress, I'll try it on, alright?" Laura got up to go see the Gryffindor commen room, leaving 2 pairs of people dumbstruck.

"I didn't see that coming, did you?" James turned to Lily.

"Yep, I just didn't know when she would ask him," Lindsay spoke up. Not noticing James glare until she go a elbow jammed into her ribs.

"Oww! What was that for?" Lindsay look up to meet James heating glare, "oops, you weren't talking to me, were you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, oops."

"Sirius, lets' leave the lovebirds "on their own""

"Alright."

Sirius left followed closely by Lindsay and quickly disappeared out of sight.

"What did she call us?"

"Love birds, it's a muggleborn thing." Lily responded with a smile.

"Alrighty, then," Realizing that they were alone, Lily and James stood and marched out of the great hall.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES! Hey no fair!"

"HAHA! I am the wiener! You have to ask Sirius to the dance!"

When she stopped in the hall, Laura heard these words, and gasped. Her eyes searched the corridor and landed on Faya Avalon and Jamie Emmerson thoughts ran through Laura's head as she walked towards them.

"Faya I'm sorry but you can't do that. My friend Lindsay is in love with Sirius and he loves her back. If you ask him it might ruin it, please!" Laura was almost begging.

"No. A deal is a deal, she has to do it!" Jamie, a tall brown haired guy, with green eyes snapped back at Laura.

"But, Lindsay," it was too late, they had already walked away.

"Should I tell Lindsay to ask Sirius to the dance or just let things go their own way?" Laura asked herself, effectively scaring a third year out of her mind.

"Umm, excuse me, miss. I don't know you. Are you crazy or were you born that way?" the girls little voice came up when Laura stopped in the middle of the hall. Laura ignored her in a moment of indecision.

"No, it's alright. Just go to your common room." Laura said distractedly/

"Okay!" The little girl skipped off.

"Lindsay you have to ask Sirius to the dance now!" Laura burst into the almost deserted common room, yelling.

Everybody looked up amused as Laura hung her head.

"Oppsie," looking around and not seeing her friend Laura ran up to their dorm.

"Lindsay you have to ask Sirius to the dance now or it may be too late!"

Without asking questions Lindsay stood up and tore out of the room.

After searching the halls for about 10 minutes Lindsay heard his voice. She ran towards it but came to a screeching halt when she heard another voice, a female voice talking along with his. Peeking her head around the corner she paled when she saw Faya Avalon, a petit brunette with striking brown eyes standing with him, if possible her face went even more white when she heard what they were talking about.

"So, Sirius, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Faya looked up at him hopefully.

Lindsay waited for his answer with bated breath. Silence stretched, until his answer was heard to all.

_A/N: I know I'm mean! Review with what you think Sirius's answer should be! Thanx! This is one of the longest chapters in the story…I hope. Sorry it was so long!! _

_Over and out!!_


	5. chocolate, cake and peanut fights

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.

_I'm sorry readers but having Sirius say yes made for a better storyline. Sorry again._

Chapter 5

"Why not, I haven't been asked yet."

"Kay," Faya pulled him to her in a swift embrace before running down the hall happily.

Sirius had been hoping that Lindsay would ask him, but it appeared as if she had no interest in him, so he had agreed to go with somebody else that he would go with them. He turned and his eyes met with those of the person who occupied his mind 24/7 lately. His face contorted into a grimace as he thought about where this conversation could go.

"How long were you standing there?" Sirius asked her.

"Long enough. How could you? I thought you were different, but you're just like him!" She walked forward until she was toe to toe with him and her arm flew up, palm open. Sirius winced thinking, 'oh dear this is going to hurt' while lowering his head.

He looked up when nothing happened and he could see that she had stepped back while pulling her arm down. Her hands were clenched in fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Brown hair made an effective curtain; he found when she lowered her head so that he couldn't see her face.

"Lindsay, let me explain, please!" Sirius pleaded softly, putting his finger under her chin, lifting her head so her eyes met his. His heart clenched when he saw her eyes bright with tears. She slapped his hand away and glared at him while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her eyes hardened and when she spoke her voice was tight, as if she spoke to much she would burst into tears.

"Every time I put my heart out there it gets stomped on and tossed aside like last years textbooks. Don't bother trying to explain. I'm done. No more." Lindsay turned on her heel and ran down the hall so he wouldn't see her tears.

(a/n: OMG it's so sad!!)

When Lindsay returned to the common room the only people left were James, Lily, Remus and Laura. Lily looked over at the sound of the opening portrait hole. Once she saw her tear stricken face she nudged Laura and they both stood up.

"This my dears is where I bid you good night." Laura looked at lily as they steered Lindsay up the stairs.

They sat Lindsay down on her bed and Lily asked her what was wrong.

"Sirius and I are over! There's nothing left, nada, zip, no more," With that Lindsay lay back on her bed and banished the curtains shut.

"I guess we should get ready for bed too." Laura muttered.

"Okay."

They went to bed not knowing that there were two people listening to their conversation.

The next few days were torture for Lily. She wanted to ask James to the dance but didn't want to leave Lindsay to be the only one with a date. If she didn't have a date she couldn't go!

Lily looked up from her breakfast when she heard Lindsay speak to her.

"What?"

"Just go ask him! It's not right for you to be moping like this. He's waiting for you to ask him. I heard that he's turned down all the other offers from all the other girls who've asked him. If you do ask him though, be careful."

Lily stood up and walked to the other end of the table where the marauders sat. Laying a hand on James' shoulder she leaned down and whispered in his ear. He turned around and nodded. She leaned down and gave him a hug before walking away with as smile on her face.

"You need to find a date too, or you won't be able to get in and show Sirius what he's missing." Laura was ecstatic about the thought of revenge. She and Lily didn't know what had happened between Lindsay and Sirius but they both knew that it was bad.

"No."

"Yes, you have to. If you don't go I'm not going to go either." Lily and Laura looked at her with serious eyes.

"Alright but give me time okay?"

"Not too much though, the ball is only nine days away and we need to find you an awesome dress."

"Oh yeah shopping!" Laura squealed.

Lindsay looked at her and said, 'cake'.

"WHERE'S THE CAKE?"

Lily burst into laughter at the downcast look on Laura's face when she learned that there was no cake.

"Fine, well I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll see you in history of magic." Laura stalked off in a huff.

James' P.O.V.

I heard a snort of laughter from the one and only 'emerald flower', the emerald flower that would soon be his, if I had anything to say about it. My eyes drifted over to where the girls were sitting; Lily sitting closest to the doors giggling as Laura walked out.

I smiled when I remembered those hands on my shoulders and that voice in my ear. She was special, anyone could see that, but if anyone hurt her I would beat them to a pulp.

Normal P.O.V.

"I'm going to get Belle, okay? She needs to get out. The teacher's won't mind her being in class." Lindsay wanted to go find her pet.

"I'll find Laura. She's probably sulking in a corner or conjuring 'Jimmy'." Lily sniggered at the thought of jimmy. He was Laura's huge wooden bunny that she had accidentally spelled during a transfiguration class the previous year.

"Oh, Jimmy," Lindsay laughed.

"Go find Belle."

"Okay, geez Mom," Lindsay replied to the order sarcastically.

"Hey where did you come from?" Sirius started saying when he spotted a dog sitting on one of the ledges near the astronomy tower. On the side of the castle that faced the lake.

He took a look at the tag around its s neck.

'Belle', it read on the purple metal heart.

Sirius took a closer look at Belle as she sat silently watching him. She had a grey coat mixed with tans, browns, blacks and white. Her lack of tail and her strange eye color were what surprised him the most. Her eyes were a very pale blue, they were so blue that they were almost white.

A sharp whistle sliced through the air. Hearing it Belle's ears perked up and she turned and dove out the window.

"What are you-," Sirius cut his sentence off when two 6 foot black wings appeared out of thin air from Belle's back.

"Wha-?" and then he saw who she was flying towards.

"Laura where are you? Lily yelled. Suddenly the corridor rumbled and Lily turned towards the sound. It was coming from a door on her left. She poked it and it swung open revealing Laura sitting on a mountain of peanuts eating a bar of chocolate.

"Laura what are you doing in here?" Laura slid down the mountain while trying to do it gracefully, but she fell over once her feet touched the ground.

"Stop laughing! That hurt…sort of…not really, but anyways, no laughing!" Laura glared from her seat on the floor.

"Whoa! What's with the peanut mountain?" Remus asked from the doorway.

"Nothing, I was just waving my wand while muttering random words, and then 'BANG!' I was covered in peanuts," Laura gestured wildly as she spoke, accidentilly hitting James on the head.

"Owww!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"That's good, oh Remus no peanuts down my shirt!" Laura gasped before retaliating by throwing peanuts at him. He ducked and Lily was hit instead. A peannut war ensued.

Sirius took in a deep breath when he saw Lindsay standing by the edge of the lake. It seemed as if Belle couldn't stop as she plowed into her and sent them both soaring into the lake. The impact sent up a great big splash and many ripples disturbed the stillness of the water. Belle yelped and jumped into the air and shook, showering Lindsay with thousands of little droplets of water.

He watched in horror as a girl ran up waving her wand. It was Margerat Henderson, a little fifth year from Ravenclaw. Sirius' heart settled back down as Margerat walked away after Lindsay had said something to her.

After Lindsay got out of the water Belle followed by her side towards the school.

Later in history of Magic Professor Binns took one look at Belle and Glanced at Lindsay questioningly.

"She won't be a problem. I promise."

"That's fine then, but as soon as she makes a noise she leaves the room." He replied before floating to the front of the class.

"Today we'll be doing something different. I would like you to come grab one of the books on my desk. Professor Atrius has asked me to have you read chapter 1 of 'Illusion through the arts' this class. All the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors stood up and stampeded towards his desk and their passage to a free class.

"If you don't take art then you need to take one of these books over here." He said pointing to a pile of dust covered books in the corner.

More then half of the class groaned. So much for a free class. Only Lily, James, Sirius, Lindsay, Laura, Remus, Annie Salkow and Sam Launedre were left standing by the art book table. They each picked up one of the books before walking to their desks again. Since they were allowed to sit where ever they wanted, everyone moved except for Sirius who had been pulled by Faya to sit at a table of Hufflepuffs girls.

Sirius looked apologetically at the table where his friends were sitting; hoping that one of them would come save him from this torture.

When nobody moved, Sirius sighed and resigned himself to the ttable of ditz's. He kept an eye on the table he would've rather been at. As he read the chapter he watched his friends laughing and his eyes flicked around the table; Lily was sitting beside James who was sitting beside Remus who was sitting on the same chair as Laura. His eyes flitted to each face in turn and not spotting the face he wanted to see, he stuck his head up and glanced around the room. He spotted Lindsay sitting by the window. The book qwas open in her lap, but she wasn't reading it. Her face was turned away as she watched something outside. Suddenly she turned and looked towards the table before standing up and walking away from the window. When she reached the table she sat next to Lily and bent her head as she talked. Lily hesitated a moment before answering. Upon hearing her response Lindsay pulled her head up and looked around the room. When she saw who she was looking for, she stood. Sirius watched her as she walked over to Malcolm Rider, a 7th year Gryffindor with floopy brown hair and eyes that were almost the same shade as Sirius'.

She sat next to him and asked him a question. While she asked his eyes grew wide and he nodded while saying 'yes.'

'She asked him to the dance!" Sirius thought his heart stopping.

There was a scheduled hogsmeade trip the next day, but the shadows decided to not plan for it.

The next morning everyone was excited; there was a hogsmeade trip today.

As they were getting ready to leave the girls were thinking about what they were going to wear to the dance.

The boys were thinking about Zonko's and butterbeer.

The villagers were battering down the hatches for the student storm.

The teachers were hoping that they wouldn't get picked to accompany the students.

Dumbledore was laughing to himself as he looked at the teacher list and ate his lemon drops.

While they ran to hogsmeade, Lily and Laura were discussing where they were going to go shopping.

Lindsay hung back to talk to Malcolm.

"What color are you going to wear?"

"Black with red lining."

"Okay, I'll catch you later." Lindsay jogged to catch up with her friends.

When they reached the first shop Laura entered first.

"Wow."

Lily and Lindsay entered after they heard that, and stood in the doorway gaping.

"How does this work?" Lindsay questioned.

"What you do is go through all the costumes on the computer and when you find one you want to try on, press this button and the racks will bring it to you." The saleslady said when she spotted them standing in the doorway.

"Thank you!" The girls all said while they ran towards the computers. They scrolled through the costumes available until Laura found the one she had to have.

"Try it on!" Lily exclaimed when she saw it on the screen.

Laura called it forward and when she had it in her hands she bolted into the change room.

Lily and Laura continued going through the costumes.

"Ta-da!" They both turned when they heard this and their jaws dropped.

Laura was standing in front of them in a pixie costume; the body was a lavender color with splashes of deep purple all over it. The sleeves were tight until the elbow, and then they faded into lace which fell past her hands in soft folds. The skirt was layered in many triangles of lots of different colors, but mainly pale blue, pale green and other shades of purple. The wings on her back were shaped like those of a butterfly; there were little triangles all over them. The base color was a dark purple and the little triangles were shades of yellow. There was a golden pendant shaped like a griffin nestled against her collarbone. The griffin's eye was a red stone, which was perfect because Laura's birthstone was a ruby.

"It's gorgeous! You have to buy it!" Lindsay squealed after she had gotten a good look at it.

"You think so? Does it make my bum look big?" Laura was joking and the other two knew it.

"Oh! I found one!" Lindsay got the rack to give it to her and without showing Laura or Lily ran into the change room.

"Laura, do you think I could pull this off?"

"Yeah I think you could. Oh my god you look so cute!" Laura turned around and glomped Lindsay.

"You have to get it! It will make Sirius regret whatever he did to piss you off."

"He will drop dead to see you dressed like that on another guys arm."

"You really think it doesn't make me look like a skank?" Lindsay looked in the mirror critically.

Her costume was a fire fairy and looked absolutely adorable. The skirt was cut at an angle, the cut starting at mid thigh and ending at just below her knee; there were flames that moved all over the costume and her stomach was exposed, showing off her belly button ring. The top had no sleeves and a low cut back to show that the wings were spelled to attach right onto her back, they saw this when she twirled. The wings were made of fire and they flickered between red and orange with little flickers of purple, blue, green and yellow. The pendant around her neck resembled a phoenix that had a ruby for an eye. The overall effect was stunning.

"No not at all, you look perfect, alls we need to do now is fix your hair before the dance and you would be ready." Lily said while grabbing her costume and walking into the room between Laura and Lindsay's. At the last moment she turned and said, "prepare to be amazed."

"Should we change back now or after Lily shows us her costume?" Lindsay asked Laura as they waited.

"Later," Laura replied.

A few minutes later Lily opened the door and stepped out. Silence greeted her. She looked in the mirror at the earth fairy costume she had chosen.

The wings were leaf shaped and looked like maple leaves sticking out of her back; they were very large and stretched between her knees and above her head. There were veins running through the bright green wings and the emerald eye of the horned pegusus pendant that hung around her neck. The top was a halter top colored between green and blue. It stopped midbelly and then flowed into a long skirt that was coverede in images of leaves and animals. Her shoes matched the outfit well. They were pale green heels that had butterflies on them.

"What do I look bad or like a slut?" Lily looked in the mirror critically.

"No you look amazing!" Lindsay exclaimed while looking at her friend with a strange expression on her face, "you do want to bowl James off of his feet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you will have no problem doing that at the dance," Laura practically whispered in awe.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Will you all be purchusing those outfits?" the sales lady came back with arms loaded down with costumes.

"Yes," all three of them answered.

"All right then, if you three can follow me and I can ring them up for you."

As Lindsay, Laura and Lily walked into their separate changing rooms, two other girls walked into the costume shop. Lily and Laura were almost going to open their doors to walk out once they finished changing until they heard what the girls were saying.

"Sirius is such a player. I went out with him in fifth year and now he's dating Faya? I thought he would have at least gone for Lindsay, but he screwed that up to."

"I know! He never dates anyone for keeps; he's just trying to date all the girls in our year."

Lily recognized the voices, they were Natalie West and Shannon Ambers; two of Sirius' ex's.

Laura knew that Sirius had to talk to Lindsay to explain that the reason he chased after her wasn't why these stupid girls thought, but because he loved her. With Lindsay no talking to him though that wouldn't happen.

Lindsay, not hearing any of the conversation outside, leaned her head against the door and allowed the tears to fall silently down her cheeks.

"I miss you so much, Kevin why did you kave to take them from me? I need you so much right now mom and dad." She whispered quietly.

_I have a reason for that last bit don't worry. Review to tell me how you feel about the story so far. Sorry again about not having Sirius say no._

_Review please!!_

_Over and out._


	6. Potions, Balls, and Making Up

Chapter 6- potions, balls and making up

Chapter 6- potions, balls and making up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A week later Lindsay wasn't talking to Sirius and Laura and Lily were trying to get them to talk. There was no progress until James, Lily, Remus, and Laura decided to fix it at the dance. They met in the library to discuss what to do.

"At the dance have Sirius ditch Faya and escort Lindsay in. The head get first dance and prefects follow. If Sirius will dance with Lindsay then maybe she'll see that they're perfect for each other. It's possible she will take him back and if that doesn't work then they have to work it out on their own."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to Sirius." James said looking intently at Lily.

"We'll talk later, but remember to pick us up at 6:00 tomorrow. If you're late we'll hunt you down." Laura stood up and after grabbing her books walked out of the library hand in had with Remus.

"May I walk you to your common room, milady?" James mocked some of the old muggle films with an exaggerated bow while holding out his arm to Lily.

"I accept my dear knight," Lily curtsied and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Potions had been very difficult lately, with Sirius and Lindsay being partners, but they still made their potion perfectly. Today was the day that they were going to test them.

"Each of you will take a vial of your potion and when I call your name, you drink it," Slughorn told the class in a happy voice. He seemed to forget the fact that he would soon be seeing the student's worst memories.

"Yes sir," the class replied.

The professor started to call out names and when he reached Sirius' Lindsay pulled her head up to see his worst memory.

Sirius tipped the potion into his mouth and grimaced at the taste before becoming completely still. A bubble appeared above his head. It showed a seven year old Sirius getting bullied on a playground; the older kids were taunting him and shoving him around. Once the memory stopped, Sirius sat back down.

A few names later… "Lindsay Devall."

Lindsay sighed already knowing what memory it would show. She sat down winced as the potion went down her throat. A bubble exactly like everyone else's appeared above her head. An image of a guy appeared inside the bubble, he had striking blue eyes and gorgeous blond hair, the scene changed then to her walking through the front door of a house, seeing him and walking towards him smiling, she look around , seeing her parents lying on the ground behind him in a pool of blood. He was holding a knife that still had blood dripping off of it. With a 'pop' the bubble vanished and Lindsay stood up and ran out of the room, tears streaking down her cheeks. Belle followed at a run.

Sirius made a move to get up, but a stiff hand on his shoulder made him stop. James looked at him sadly.

"Let her be. She needs to be alone."

"Alright," Sirius sat back down waiting for the end of class.

By lunch Lindsay still hadn't turned up so Sirius left after he had eaten to go in search of her. Taking the mauraders map he searched until he found her name, she was sitting in the Astronomy tower alone.

Sirius ran all the way there and up the stairs. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. She was sitting on the north facing window seat with Belles had on her lap. Her fingers slowly combed through Bells thick fur on her head. Upon hearing the door open she started and whirled to see who it was.

Holding his arms open to her Sirius walked towards her. Seeing the sincere look in his eyes and the fact that he had come to look for her made Lindsay burst into tears again. She rushed into his arms and grabbed his shirt as she sobbed. Sirius picked her up and treaded carefully towards the window seat. Belle moved out of the way and he gently placed Lindsay on his lap, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as she cried.

Lindsay fell asleep like that, curled up in his arms. When she awoke late the sun was setting out the west window. Picking up Sirius arm off of her stomach, she walked to the window and stared out. She looked back and smiled when she saw how sweet he looked when he slept.

Belle was his pillow and when Lindsay motioned, she stood up and walked over to stand by her friend. Sirius head fell and he jumped when the back of his head hit the cement flooring.

"Wha-?"

Lindsay giggled behind her head before she remember that Sirius was taking Faya to the dance, not her.

That thought caused her eyes to harden.

"Don't think that it is all normal for us from here on in. You still crushed my feelings. I'll have you know that I was on my way to find you when I saw you with Faya. When you accepted her you showed me that you no longer cared for me. I've moved on Sirius, there is no chance of an 'us' anymore, there is just me and you, you blew me off and I've finished with you." Lindsay could see the calculating look in his eyes and her heart broke when he saw that he accepted what she said.

"You may have moved on but I'm not going to give up, I promise you that." Sirius walked away with those final words leaving Lindsay alone with her much to loud heart telling her that she was a moron for not taking him back right away. Her head was saying that this was all part of the plan but her heart didn't listen.

At lunch on the day of the ball the only inhabitants were pealed of the male gender… and Lily, Laura and Lindsay.

"We should get ready for the ball."

"But there is still like 6 hours until we come get you why do you start getting ready so early?" James asked before getting an elbow in the gut and a shut up prongs from Remus.

"Thank you Remy. And James, you'll see why in a few hours." Lily said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the great hall flaked by Lindsay and Laura.

After they had all showered a gotten their costumes ready Lily sat Lindsay down in front of the mirror.

"Now what are we going to do with you hair?"

"A ponytail?"

"Laura scoffed when she heard this walking out of the bathroom, her costume already on.

"Absolutely not! Your hair should be done up, somehow and a few strand of hair left out to dangle around your face." Laura said all matter of factly.

"I've got it!" Lily twirled the chair around so Lindsay couldn't see her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her mid back length tresses and started to brush it. After she did that there was a little tugging and Lily grabbed Lindsay's big black claw clip and pulled a few more times before walking if of her. A quick swipe of a lip gloss wand and her lips shone. Mascara was applied after her eyelashes were curled.

"I give you Lindsay Devall!" Lily flipped the hair around and watched as Lindsays eyes widened.

-Lindsay's p.o.v-

My hair was held up with a clip and at the top of the clip it flipped over to rest at the back of my neck. When I looked at my yes, I was amazed. They seemed much bigger then normal, my lashes were curled and brilliantly framed my eyes. My lips were glossy and with my costume I looked incredible.

-Normal p.o.v-

Lily waved her want and her hair flipped itself into a French twist with some hair framing her face.

Laura waved her want and her hair straightened itself out before placing itself into a simple half pony.

They both already had their makeup done so they placed their masks on their faces. Laura's mask was a flurry of feathers to match her wings. Lily's was made to resemble a tree. Lindsay's mask was created just like her wings and only covered half of her face. By that time it was 5:55 and they all whispered each other good lucks before sweeping down the stairs in all their grand beauty.

-Sirius p.o.v-

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I looked up to watch Laura descend down the stairs. She looked great and her eyes sparkled as she walked towards Remus with a smile on her face. My gaze was drawn back to the stairs at another pair of feet came down the stairs. A red pair of heels walked down the hallway slowly. My breath caught when I saw what she was wearing. The skirt was so tight it look like a second skin. The wings were breath taking; they seemed to mirror her temper. The stone in her belly button glowed in the light like her wings did. Our eyes met for a moment, hers sparkling with mischief and laugher.

-Lindsay's p.o.v-

His eyes held hope and…love. I didn't want it to, but when I realized that, my heart started bathing around crazily in my chest. It took all of my willpower to try to smile graciously when Malcolm walked up and gave me his arm and we walked out with Remus and Laura, and Lily and James, who was looking at Lily like she was the only girl on the planet. Our paired up group turned right where Sirius turned left toward the Hufflepoff common room where he was picking up Faya.

-Normal p.o.v-

When they got to the door of the great hall there was the Ancient ruins teacher checking that one of the two people paired up was fifth year or higher and that each actually had a date. She waved the 6 seventh years by because she knew all of them.

Their first thoughts when they stepped into the room were…

"Wow, it's gorgeous"

"Beautiful."

"Ooh look, cake!" (a/n: I bet you couldn't guess who thought that!)

"Lily looks amazing."

"I wonder if Laura's hair is as soft as it looks, wait that was a creepy thought. Bad Remus!"

"Look at all; the gorgeous girls here! I need to ditch Lindsay and go dance with Cathrine Malkins."

The walls were covered in black and orange streamers, and the food table was covered in what look like fake cobwebs there was a fog all over the floor. The music was being played by a muggle cd player and just as the song switched the doors opened and they all turned to see who was entering.

Faya walked in on Sirius's arm and smiled when she saw that there wasn't a face in the room that wasn't looking at her. She had purposefully worn a costume that screamed, "look at me."

Lindsay look at her and glared, she actually looked good!

"Wait, why am I getting angry? I'm over him," She thought with a sight and turning away.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, hun," Lindsay turned to look at Lily. "You still love him." She stated.

"Yeah, but if he's not willing to fight to get me back, he's not worth it, right?"

"Only if he's fighting for the right reasons." Laura walked up to her and looked at her in earnest gauging her reaction.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay looked uneasy as she thought of some of the possibilities.

Laura looked ready to answer when Dumbledors voice came out of nowhere.

"Well the two head come to the middle of the floor with their dates for the first dance."

Lindsay walked to the center of the floor, not noticing that Malcolm was no longer beside her but across the hall talking to Cathrine Malkins.

"The head boy, Frank Longbottom came through the crowd with Alice Kenklire.

-Sirius's p.o.v-

I watched Lindsay walk through the crowd along before scanning the crowd for her date. I saw him talking to some other girl. Lindsay was going to look like a food if she went to the center of the hall with no date, I had to help her! Telling Faya I would be right back, I loped to the center of the floor. She was standing there looking around when I came up behind her and swept her off her feet, actually. I gasp bubble up through her throat when I put her back on her feet in waltz position and she realized who I was.

"Relax, I'm trying to stop that jerk from humiliating you. Just dance with me." I whispered for only her ears.

"Okay. You can touch the wings; they won't burn you, but the way." She giggled as I tried to place my hand on her waist without touching her wing.

-Normal p.o.v-

"That's no what I'm worried about," Sirius declared as he steeled his hand on the small of her back.

"What is it then?" She asked when they started dancing.

"How close you'll let me hold you until you beat me up." He said with a smile.

"I told you that I would fight didn't I? I don't know what else I could do to show you that if you come back I'll be faithful." Sirius stepped back at the end of the dance before saying. "I just wanted you to know that."

He turned on his heel and walked away; maybe out of her life for good.

_That's chapter 6. If you liked it, hated it or couldn't care less, you need to review. The title of the next chapter__ is __**flashbacks through my heart.**_

_If any of you have read running for love I'll tell you that I am taking suggestions for a new title for it._

_Over and out._


	7. flashbacks through my heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, just the storyline

Flashbacks through my heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, just the storyline.

As the words to 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K rang out through the hall, Lindsay sat at a table and lowered her head onto her hands. Memories flowed through her mind of her and Sirius.

_Flashback_

11 year old Sirius bent down to help a girl pick up her books after some older Slytherins knocked them out of her hands.

"Are you okay? That was pretty rotten of them to do." The girl pressed a finger against his lips to shush him.

"First of all, do you have a name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Okay Sirius Black, thank you. I'm Lindsay Devall."

She stuck out a hand and he grasped it tightly.

_Flash_

"Lindsay can you help me with the spell we did today in transfiguration? I can't seem to get it," Sirius walked up to her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure, all you do is wave your wand like this and say the incantation…"

_Flash_

'Poke'

'Poke'

'Poke'

You don't need to be annoying about it, you know!" Sirius finally acknowledged her when she started saying poke while she poked him.

"But I like it. It's fluffy." Lindsay said as she poked his head again.

"Okay then."

_Flash_

16 year old Lindsay bumped her shoulder against Sirius' as they watched Lily and Laura carry away James on Jimmy's back.

_End of Flashbacks_

"I know what I have to do!" Lindsay stood up and turned to face Laura.

"Go get him Hunter," Laura said encouragingly.

"Thanks see you soon!" Lindsay yelled as she sprinted out of the room.

Running out to the garden; she called speckle and Belle to her.

"Find Sirius and bring him here, got it?" They must have understood because they ran off.

It didn't take very long before there was the sound of running feet and a volley of barks and hoots.

Sitting in the grass, she turned her head towards the sound. She launched herself at Sirius as he walked into the clearing and when she saw his amazed face as he took in the sight of her running towards him she giggled.

Just before she reached him she stumbled as her heel caught in the grass. He grabbed onto her elbow and pulled her to him in one smooth gesture, smiling that gorgeous crooked smile of his.

"You're so clumsy!" He said while holding her in an embrace. Lindsay placed her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply, the way he smelled was so….Sirius, it brought tears to her eyes. With him there were no pretenses, no cover-ups. She could be herself and vice-versa.

"Let me ask you one question first; will you be my girlfriend?" Sirius lay his head on top of hers as he spoke.

"Yes!" Lindsay cried tears of joy.

The two of them stood there, held in an embrace for a few moments longer before Sirius suggested going back to the dance.

Lindsay agreed completely. When they walked into the great hall the song that was starting was 'One in a million' by Hannah Montana. She smiled and thought about how perfect this song was for the moment.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
_

Sirius smiled and offered his arm with the twinkle back in his eye. Lindsay turned to their table upon hearing hoots, hollers and all sorts of other exclamations.

"Go dude!"

"Well done Hunter!"

"Good choice!"

"Oh my god, they are so cute together!"

"Thank god, finally!"

Everybody looked at Faya who smiled sheepishly at Lindsay.

"I'm sorry, but you had to come to your senses sooner or later and you were lonesome so I put this plan into action. I had to make you choose him for yourself. He loves you and you love him. Now go dance." She ordered and Lindsay and Sirius were happy to oblige.

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy__  
_

"Did you know about that?" Lindsay asked while laying her head against Sirius' chest. When she heard his heart beating she giggled.

"Not a clue. I feel slightly used right now, don't you?"

"Yeah, but look where it got me; right where I want to be."

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa)  
You're one in a million_

Sirius looked down at her with a smile, "you have no idea how gorgeous you look tonight. When I saw you come down the stairs I felt like I was going to have to hurt Malcolm." He rested his forehead on hers.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough _

_Til I thought I'm through _

_Said I'm done _

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

"If only we'd done this sooner."

Lindsay giggled and nodded.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

Sirius tightened his hold on her, causing her to lift her head to meet his gaze. The look on his face was pure contentment. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder once again.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa)  
You're one in a million (yeah e yeah)  
_

People stopped what they were doing to look at the couple on the floor, completely synchronized. Little smile appeared on their faces once they saw who it was.

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough _

_Til I thought I'm through _

_Said I'm done _

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

They continued dancing peacefully, not noticing the stares or the fact that they were the only ones dancing.

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

James pulled a camera out of his pocket and quickly snapped a photo just before Lily pulled a muggle camera out of her purse.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa yeah e yeah)_

_You're one in a million_

"They're going to kill us if they find out that we have these pictures, you know that right?" James whispered in Lily's ear, not wanting to ruin the moment.

_They say that good things take time  
but really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa)  
you're one in a million (yeah)_

_You're on in a million_

_You're on in a million_

When the music stopped the pair separated and glanced towards their friends, noticing everybody smiling while looking in their direction. Lindsay blushed and lowered her face. Sirius took her hand in his and gave hers a comforting squeeze.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Knowing that Lindsay was uncomfortable, Sirius suggested something that would get them and all of their friends out of the hall.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Lindsay said while walking towards the doors, beckoning to Lily and James, who were both shoving something out of view, Laura, who looked at Lily and James in amusement, and Remus, who was just starring at the entire group with a smile on his face. When they saw Lindsay motioning for them to follow, they stood and walked out of the room.

Choosing to sit next to the lake in a willow tree, Sirius, James and Remus had no problem scaling the tree to sit in its branches, but Lindsay, Lily and Laura had slightly more difficulty because they didn't want to ruin their costumes. Lily smirked and looked at the other two and said, "Ready to blow their minds? The climbers?"

"Hell yeah!" Lindsay and Laura understood right away. All three of them stepped back and concentrated.

A blue light surrounded Lily and when it faded a large golden eagle was in her place. A few flaps of her wings and she was airborne, sailing upwards into the branches. Her talons grabbed the branch not inches from James' fingers. He reached out a hand to stroke the red feathers down the center of her back; they were the same color as her hair when she was a human. Her eyes were the same dazzling green and when she switched back, she didn't even falter. She just swung her legs and smiled at him with her cutest smile.

"How-" James was cut off by Lily's finger against his lips.

"Soon." Her eyes went pointedly back to the ground and everybody else turned to follow her gaze to the two people still standing there.

They had to shield their eyes from the power of the light emitting from Lindsay. A moment later the glow vanished and a gorgeous wildcat stood in her place. Her tail twitched as she tensed her muscles and lunged at the trunk. The simple task of climbing to the branch above Sirius followed. She lay on the branch and flicked her tail at Sirius' face. He sneezed and would've fallen out of the tree if it hadn't been for a great big paw hooking razor sharp claws into the back of his shirt. After righting himself he took a closer look at the majestic cat lying above him. Her entire body was white except for stripes that ran all around her body towards the top of her back. There were stripes on the great face looking down on him, the whiskers were long and straight and her eyes were the same deep brown as when she was human.

A flash of green light distracted him and he looked down just in time to see a little ring ailed lemur hopping where Laura once stood. She practically bounced into the tree and curled herself around Remus' neck. Sirius couldn't help but laugh, it looks like Remus was wearing a monkey scarf. Laura's tail was stripped with black and white, her body was shallow brown flecked with grey and her head was white with black circles completely surrounding her brown eyes.

"Can you two change back now?" Lily looked pointedly at Lindsay and Laura. Laura jumped to sit on the branch beside Remus before she glowed for a brief moment, appearing as human Laura again.

"Lindsay, your turn." Laura said looking at the big wild cat up in the tree.

Sirius looked up in time to see Lindsay shaker her head and watch her jump to sit on the branch next to him.

"Lindsay! Change back now!" Lilly yelled. Lindsay huffed and sparkled for a few seconds. Once the human Lindsay was seated next to him Sirius said, "I have two questions for you three."

"Okay, shoot."

"My first question is; how did you guys turn into animagi?"

The three girls exchanged a look before Laura answered.

"We made the potion in third year and we were animagi before the summer."

"Third year! We made ours in fifth year! Opps, you weren't supposed to know that." James looked sheepish.

"You're animagi too? This is great; there are six unregistered animagi at Hogwarts alone! Wow." Lily burst out, laughing.

"Five." Remus corrected her.

"What?" Laura hadn't been listening.

"There is five unregistered animagi at Hogwarts, I'm not one." Remus stated smartly.

"Okay, what are you two then?" Laura asked.

"Hop out of the tree and we'll show you."

"Alrighty then." The three girls glowed and while they were animagus, dropped, few and hopped out of the tree.

Sirius, James and Remus climbed down when they reached the ground. James smirked before a 'pop' sounded around the field. A magnificent stag stood before them, pawing the ground.

Sirius not liking the attention he wasn't getting changed when James changed back. A large black dog sat in front of them, sad that nobody had noticed. He walked up behind them all and scared the living daylights out of them all by barking loudly twice. Seeing him, Lindsay whistled sharply and Belle flew her way into the field.

"Bell, be nice!" Lindsay chastised her puppy when she growled menacingly at Sirius. Belle stuck out her nose and sniffed Sirius while he sat there watching her calmly. She yipped and her wings exploded out of her back. Remus and James who hadn't seen Belle before, let alone her wings, stoop gaping in amazement.

"Never leave a morphing portion out where your dog or pet can get it."

They blinked and nodded slowly, speechless, watching Sirius, as padfoot, run after Belle hovering about three feet off the ground.

"Oh! I understand your nicknames now, well, except yours Remus, but anyways. Pronge is James cause of his antlers, padfoot is Sirius' cause he's a dog, but I don't understand Moony." Lily looked at Remus for an explanation.

"Lindsay could you please call Belle over here, Sirius will follow. He should be here when I tell you something."

"Okay. Belle!" She yelled causing her dog to turn and rare back followed by Sirius.

Sirius changed back when he collapsed next to Lindsay on the grass.

"The story goes back when I was 6. One night while I was walking down my street, I passed an old abandoned shed. There were noises coming form inside, and I, being young and stupid, walked up and opened the door. A creature burst out and bit me. I started to fall unconscious, and the last thing I saw was the full moon hanging in the sky." Remus hung his head expecting murmurs of disgust or fright. Not hugs or whispers saying its okay.

"You don't care that I'm a monster?" He seemed skeptical.

"You're not a monster, you're just Remus!"

"Okay, thanks."

"While we're telling stories I should get this off my chest. You all know what happened last potions class right?"

"Yeah."

"The guy in the first bubble is named Kevis Nagrath. I really like him when I met him at the beginning of the summer. We started dating after two weeks, and I told him I was a witch. Later that month I was out with Lily and Laura one night and when I came back to my house, he was standing over my parents with a bloody knife in his hand. When he saw me he ran over and shoved him against the wall. He said that people like me had no right to live and after the said that he stabbed me tree times. He left me there to die. I lived not too far from the leaky cauldron so I walked there, but I fell unconscious after I had told Tom that I needed to go the St. Mungo's for help. My eyes opened later in the hospital with Laura and Lilly sitting around my bed. An auror came in and told me, my parents were dead. I stayed at Lily's house all summer." Her eyes filled with tears and seing this; Sirius wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the group watched quietly.

Sorry this part was really important even though it is really sad. Review review review.

Over and out.


	8. Kumquats of happiness

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer…you all know what it is so I' m not going to bother.

James turned to Lily and whispered, "Did you know this?"

"Not all of it, I only knew that her parents were dead and somebody close to them had murdered them. I didn't know that she had been dating him or that he had physically hurt her as well as emotionally. At least Sirius will stay true to her and protect her. She doesn't need to go through that again." Lily looked sad as she glanced over at Lindsay.

"We all need to eat a Kumquat!!" Cried Sirius. Lindsay looked up and smacked him over the head.

"What? Kumquats always make me happy." Sirius said trying to defend himself.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" They all stood up and walked back to the castle.

"Should we go down to the kitchens now for cookies?" James looked pleadingly at everyone else.

"Sure, why not?" Laura answered for everyone.

While they walked down to the kitchens Laura and Remus were muttering to each other.

"Sirius and Lindsay are together now; and you and I are sort of together, what are we going to do about Lily and James?"

"I don't think we need to be anything. LOOK!" Remus turned his head to her words and smiled at what he saw.

Lily and James were walking side by side his arm around her shoulder and hers was around his waist. He was looking at her with shining eyes. She had her head against his shoulder and their steps were perfectly in time. They looked so cute!

"Oh my gawd! They're soooo cute!" Laura squealed with glee as they poked the abnormally ticklish pear that covered the door to the kitchens.

When they all stepped into the room the first thing they saw was a bunch of girls sitting around one person. Sirius and James, being the curious asses they were, inched closer.

"Jamie, I've loved you for so long, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Hey! I was going to ask him first!"

"Are you kidding? Why would he want you when he could have me?!"

"Ladies!" Yelled Sirius, "Stay squabbling. I'm taken but you're welcome to fight over me anyways!"

Lindsay punched him on the arm and the fighting resumed.

"Don't make me hurt you! I'm going to get him and that's final!"

"Ladies!" Jamie spoke normally, smiling when the fighting ceased right away. "I'm sorry, but none of you can have me. Your loss, I'm gay!" With that he stood up, paused as he passed Lindsay, "Don't you have to be on stage soon?" He asked before walking out the entry.

"On stage? What did he mean by that?" James looked quizzically at Lindsay.

"You'll see soon," Lindsay replied vaguely.

"A bunch of gasps sounded at the end of the table.

"I think it just sunk it," Laura giggled looking at the end of the table towards all of the stunned girls. They were sitting there with open mouths and wide eyes. One began to cry.

"What time is it?" Lindsay asked Remus quietly, he being the closest one to her.

"Umm, 11:55, why?"

"I have to get back to the ball. You can, either stay or come back with me. Who's going to come?" Lindsay spoke to the whole group.

"Me!"

"But there's cake? Okay me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Where are we going?"

"Everybody, okay come with me." Lindsay led the way back to the great hall.

Professor McGonagall met her at the door and hustled her up on stage. Remus, James, Sirius, and everybody else except for the teachers and Lily and Laura looked at her in confusion.

Lindsay waved her wand at her throat and said, "Sonorus," before speaking to the people in the gym, "Hey, for those who don't know me, my name is Lindsay Devall and I'll be singing for you a bit tonight!"

The instrument section started up and after a few bars of straight guitar and a drum beat people started to glance around, but when a voice started singing, everybody slung their heads around to look at the stage and the person standing on it. Her eyes were bright as her voice belled out lyrics nobody had ever heard before. The sixth years quickly found the beat and were soon dancing. Sirius, James and Remus were just standing there staring at her. They hadn't known that she could sing like this. Lindsay smiled and without breaking the note pulled Lily and Laura up beside her while motioning for the three boys to climb up too. She started strutting around the stage as if she owned it and the song she was singing. Which she did, but who knew it?

By now everyone was dancing and the three girls were singing side by side. Their voice melded together beautifully as they held the last note before they threw their hands up and bowed smiling.

Climbing off the stage, everyone swamped them with questions and compliments. Lily grimaced and went to stand with James. Laura lasted a few moments before she huffed and stalked off to stand at Remus.

Not noticing that they were gone, Lindsay laughed and continued answering questions patiently. Finally there were no more questions to answer so she walked over to stand between Sirius and Lily.

"We-" She said pointing at Lily and Laura. "-have something else to show you. Come back outside."

"Alright."

When they reached the willow again Lindsay, Lily and Laura focused once again. Glowing with a strong white light, they disappeared!


	9. Spirits and Creepy Kids

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. J.K. Rowling does.

The boy's jaws all dropped when they saw three new animals in their places. In the middle was a petit doe. She had large, green eyes perched in front of little, swivelling ears. The boys could see that it was Lily. James changed into his stag form and walked over to her.

Sirius looked to the left; a little, white fox sat there. Her eyes looked at him. A flash of colour had his head turning; a lynx was bounding towards Remus, with him looking at it cautiously. She stopped and rubbed her face against his hand. He bent down onto his knees and scratched her behind the ears. Sirius felt something brush up against his leg, and he looked down to see Lindsay. He assumed was the one sitting next to him. Changing into Padfoot, he sniffed her and took off running. Hearing nothing behind him, he let his guard down and was scared shitless when something jumped onto his back. He stopped and something light fell off him, and landed with a thump on the grass. Sticking his nose down, he sniffed and she jumped up and nuzzled him under his head. She yipped and bolted back towards the group.

About 20 seconds later, Sirius could see Prongs curled up around Lily, lying on the ground, watching Laura and Remus. Lindsay shifted back and so did Laura, Lily, Sirius, and James.

"I imagine you're wondering how we can turn into two different animals?" Lily asked, still curled up against James.

"Yeah," Sirius and Remus answered.

Lily and Laura looked at Lindsay and giggled when they saw her zoned out, lying with her head on Sirius' stomach, but a swift poke to the gut fixed that…very quickly.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lindsay burst out as she finished giggling.

"Explain to the guys how we can turn into more than one animal."

"Oh, ok. Therefore, what happened was we had more than one animal fighting to be our other form. So, we all opened our hearts and souls and accepted both forms. It was a dangerous thing to do, and we all got really sick for it, but our bodies adapted fairly quickly. It was worth it. As far as I know, we are the only people in history to have more than one form. In short, we have the spirits of two animals in us," Lindsay finished and leaned back onto Sirius' belly.

"You girls are full of surprises, aren't you?" Remus looked at them as he spoke, sighing when he saw that Lindsay was zoned again.

"Yup, that's us, isn't it?" Laura poked Lindsay again, making sure to hit the spot just under her ribs. Lindsay burst out laughing and Laura and Lily started attacking her.

"Stop, no more please," Lindsay gasped out after taking a deep breath. When they didn't stop she giggled.

"Fine, I can see that you're not going to stop, I get it."

With a little 'pop' she vanished and ran away as a fox. The last they saw of her was an upturned tail and a speck of white in the darkness.

"Do you want to go back to the common room and just hang out? It is Friday so, there are no classes tomorrow," James questioned while pulling Lily to her feet.

"Sure. Lindsay, we're going back to the common room, and we have your pride with us. Come and get it if you want it back," Laura yelled the last sentence out onto the grounds and got a yip in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they reached the common rooms, they found Lindsay already sitting on the couch with a cup of cocoa in her hands. She had already changed out of her costume and was sitting in her pyjamas; a mix and match pair, a t-shirt that had a fox on it, lacking cute, that said 'Be careful or I'll get cha', and pants that were covered in happy bunny sayings like, 'I'm cute, your not. Seems so unfair.' and, 'I have a dream and in it something eats you. Her hair was down, and held back by a little headband.

"What took you so long?"

"Shut up, you run fast when you're a fox," Lily grumbled while going up the stairs to change.

About 10 minutes later, everyone was back down in the common room sitting on top of blankets in front of the fire.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Laura squealed.

"Why are you so excited about it?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but I want to play!"

"Alright then, we'll play."

"I want to go first!" Laura yelled after James put up a silencing charm.

"Thank god for the silencing charms. Ok, Laura, go!" Lindsay looked at her.

"Okay, umm…Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lily didn't want to start the dares just yet, those were for later.

"What are you going to do once we graduate?"

"But you already know that!"

"Yeah but they don\t," Laura looked pointedly at the guys in the room.

"Fine! I'm going to buy a flat in London with you two and get a cup of coffee in a little London café as soon as I get out."

"Righty o then, go."

"Remy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"First crush. Who and when?"

"Laura in third year."

"Go. Oh my god, that's sooooooo cute."

"James?"

"What? James sounding genuinely puzzled.

"Truth or dare, genius!"

"Dare... oh I mean… truth… oh crap!"

"Oooh this should be fun. I dare you to go kiss Lily, your choice as to how."

"Remus, that's terri-" Lily was cut off.

"I'll do it!"

"-ble…what?!" Lily looked gobstruck as she burst out that last word.

(A/N I love that word…gobstruck…heehee)

"I'll do it, he said that it was my choice how, so, I'll just kiss you on the cheek," James said it with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Oh, okay then," Lily blushed and closed her eyes as his lips brushed her cheek. Her eyes opened when he pulled away, looking at her with soft eyes. Hearing catcalls and hollers, she turned to her friends, "you guys are so juvenile."

"James, just go, please," Lily muttered under her breath when the noises continued and her blush deepened.

"Lindsay, which one?"

"Truth, be nice please,"

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Eight years of voice lessons."

"Cool."

"Sirius?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go sit on James' lap for the next seven rounds," Lindsay giggled.

"That's not that bad. Come here Jamsie poo!" Sirius motioned wildly with his hands causing everyone to bust out laughing.

"Oh my god, he's actually doing it!" This exclamation set off a new round of giggles.

"Prongsie poo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you enjoy having me on your lap?"

"I don't really care."

"Ohh, Lily watch out. Prongs may be gay."

Lily sputtered as James denied it.

"No, I'm really not."

"Yes you are!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!'

"Yes!"

"No!'

"No!"

No! Ha!"

"Fine, ruin my fun will you!" Sirius huffed.

"Remus!"

"Truth."

"Do you think that Laura would give you the time of day?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Only one question at a time prongs."

"Fine, get on with it then."

"Lindsay, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go sit on Sirius."

"Righty-o, sorry James."

As Lindsay seated herself in Sirius' lap James groaned. Having an extra 275 pounds sitting on him was very hard in this position. It was really uncomfortable.

"Lily?"

"Dare!"

"Go sit on James too!"

"Great," James muttered, "only three more rounds to go."

"Owww," James moaned as Lily sat on his shoulders. They were heavy between the three of them. "Three more turns," he coached himself as Lily asked Sirius.

Sirius replied with truth.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Sirius thought for a moment before answering.

"The time I jumped off James' roof into his pool."

"That's not that bad."

"I was in my birthday suit."

"Oh. Well that changes things. Were you dared to do it or did you lose a bet?"

"Neither. I just felt like doing it," the grin on his face was widening as he spoke proudly. James guffawed.

"I got into so much trouble for that. My parents made me promise to give up my broom if you ever did it again. That's what it took for my parents to let you back on the property," nobody was paying attention to him anymore and if he had not had people sitting on him then he would have had stood and moved into the corner to sulk.

Over the next few hours, they learned very interesting tidbits about each other and as time passed one by one, they fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where am I?" Lily asked herself groggily, "why is my pillow moving?"

She lifted her head and grinned at what she saw; Sirius was lying on the floor, Lindsay was on top of the mantle as a giant cat and Laura was in the process of kicking Remus off the couch. Everybody was here…except for James! A grunt sounded from behind her head and she turned so she could see behind herself. She smiled when she saw James asleep against the back of the couch. Trying to stand proved to be more difficult then usual, and that was because of the arms locked tightly around her waist. That quick glance down showed more then that. His sweats were on either side of her body, which meant that she had fallen asleep practically on top of him. Now, she was lying with her back against his chest and him straddling her from behind. Lily smiled and settled herself more comfortably in his embrace.

A sound approached from behind, and Lily spun her head around to see who it was.

A Little boy was standing there. He looked like a first year and he was grinning at her.

"Heh, you're perty."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sorry, sorry, sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a massive case of writers block with this story and I hope that I'll be able to update sooner than before._

_Review please I want to know what you think about it._

_Over and Out_


	10. Hoodoos and Dresses

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

Lily reeled back. That was the creepiest thing that anyone had ever done to her. She reached behind her and pretty much stabbed James in the stomach with her finger.

"No! I don't want to wear the pink bow! You can't make me!" James cried, "No bow, no dress! I refuse."

Laura woke to the yelling and looked at Lily questioningly.

"What is he talking about?"

"I don't know, a dream I guess. He's babbling about wearing a dress and a pink bow. I want to try something, wake the others up." Laura followed Lily's orders and stepped on Remus while poking Sirius. Lindsay was easy to wake up but she refused to move or change back. After a few minutes of Laura talking to her she morphed back and glared at her.

"Why should I get up? The mantle's warm!" She huffed.

"James is going to embarrass himself unconsciously," Laura squeaked.

"Ahh, this I've got to see." Lindsay hopped off the fireplace and helped a tired looking Sirius to his feet. Remus was already sitting on the couch watching James mumble to himself. Lily had tried to extract herself from his hold, but he had only held her tighter. The grip around her waist was too tight.

Once everyone was sitting, Lily poked James, not hard enough wake him up and asked, "What color is the dress?"

His answer almost had them all rolling on the floor. He replied, "Bright orange, it's so ugly, I don't want to wear it, but if it was blue I might consider it if somebody paid me to do it."

"I want to try!" Sirius was excited. "When did you wear the dress, James?"

"During the summer, my mom needed to hem one of her dresses and I was the only one around."

"Do you have any pictures of it?"

"Yeah, Mel came in with a muggle camera that she had just bought and snapped at least a dozen shots of me twirling for mom."

"Where are they?"

"What?"

"Where are the pictures?"

"Inside my trunk. They're in an envelope under my socks."

Sirius said nothing else, but ran up the stairs to presumably get the photos.

"New subject James. Who's your favourite person?" Laura snickered.

"Lily."

"Why?"

"She's so…" James opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. He looked down into Lily's red hair.

"What in the world?" When Lily didn't put forth any protestations, he just let it go and was content to just hold her. A thought hit him and he glanced up again.

"Was I talking again?" Nobody nodded.

"What did I talk about?" Lindsay almost lost it and ran up the dormitory stairs, followed closely by Laura and Lily. Steps running up the boys dormitory stairs showed that Remus also couldn't hold it any longer.

James looked around the room and spotted a boy sitting at one of the tables.

"What did I do?"

The boy just shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning while Lily and her friends were eating breakfast, the little boy from the night before jumped up from below the table and stole her muffin, before running away cackling evilly.

"He's probably going to perform some creepy hoodoo ritual on it or something." Laura said, watching the kid run, smiling.

"Voodoo! Not hoodoo. A hoodoo is a strange rock formation." Lindsay exclaimed when she heard what Laura said.

"I stand by my analysis." Laura shot back proudly.

"Erm, so he's going to try and turn himself into a rock with Lily's muffin?" asked Lindsay, giggling.

"Yup! Wait what did I say?" Laura was really confused. Lindsay couldn't remember so they agreed to just forget about it.

"So Lily looked really cozy with James last night, don't you think?"

"They were sooo cute."

"I was not!" She glanced around, probably looking for the marauders.

"HA!! We win!! You lie!!" Lindsay received some really weird looks at this comment.

"She hasn't admitted to anything yet, genius."

"Well, I don't care, I just felt like saying it. So there!" Lindsay stuck her tongue out and sauntered off.

"We just got told off by Lindsay. How often does that happen?" Lily looked amazed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were looking through a stack of photos that had come out of James' trunk. They were chuckling when James himself walked through the door.

"Hey, what're you doing?" James asked while walking over to them. He looked at the rectangular white things in Sirius' hands and then at his slightly open trunk. His face went ghostly white and he lunged for the trunk. The two others saw this and tried to be stealthy and sneak out of the room. It didn't work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_There is chapter 10, I hoped you liked it and I want you to tell me what you really think of it._

_Review or I'll take a long time to update again._

_Over and out._


	11. Pictures and Questions

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter; no matter what happens in my dreams.

"I have a few very educated questions." Lindsay asked the other two girls when they caught up to her later the next day.

"What?" Laura responded.

"My first question is what color does a smurf turn when you choke it?"

"I think that it would turn red." Lily said after a moment of thought.

"No wouldn't it turn blue?" Laura contradicted.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Guys just shut up! My other question is in the movie the Lion King, how does Rafiki know that Simba's alive. He sniffs some leaves and then he just magically knows?"

"He's a witch doctor." Lily knew this answer because she had asked it herself when she was younger.

"Yeah."

Their conversation was interrupted by very loud shouting coming down the boys dormitory stairs… very quickly.

Everybody else had heard the noise and was slowly backing away from the stairs, to stand by the walls. There was now a very large space around the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius and Remus came flying down the stairs, seconds later with James hot on their heels. With an inhuman yell he leapt at them and took them both down in a flying tackle. Photos flew out of Sirius' hands and everybody leaned forward to see what they were of. Nobody saw anything before they all burst into flames though. Seeing this James stood up and walked over to Lily, who had her wand out.

"Did you know what those pictures were of?" Lily shook her head.

"No, I assumed that since Sirius was holding them up and you were beating him up, that you wanted them to be destroyed."

"Good," and with that he turned and started walking down the hall.

"You destroyed them! Why Lily!!!!!" Lindsay looked really disappointed.

"I did, but not before making copies and banishing them to our room." Lily smirked. "James doesn't know that though.

You are a very bad person to piss off, remind me never to make you angry." Laura looked at the other girls and was glad to have friends like them at her side. The Slytherins always needed a good hypothetical kick in the face. Lily was the perfect one to do that.

"Its part of her charm," Sirius smiled while walking over to them. "And by the way Lily, that was an ingenious idea."

He wrapped his arms around Lindsay and Laura's shoulders.

"Shall we head to the lake? You can bring your little dogs too." Sirius unknowingly quoted a muggle movie. The three girls heard what he said and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, puzzled.

"You just made fun of a movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, oops."

Lindsay wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"Are we going to the lake or not?" James called from really far down the hallway.

"Yeah, we're coming! Keep your dress on!" Remus called back to him.

"James started grumbling and kept on walking.

"Stupid pictures."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, sitting by the willow tree, Sirius decided to be a total dork and screamed, "Oh no! It's a pack of killer ladybugs. Run!!"

Lindsay giggled and poked him, "Cut it out."

A few moments later, Laura sat up and asked Lily and Lindsay, "Hey Hunter, Pounce will you come with me to the dorm? I forgot something."

"Why can't you just go by yourself?" James asked.

"We're girls. We never go anywhere alone." Laura shot back.

"Come on let's go," Lily pulled on their arms.

Soon they were up in their room, pouring over the pictures that Lily had duplicated.

"That's a pretty nice dress," Lindsay giggled.

"What can we do to torment Jamesette?" Laura sniggered.

"Jamesette?" Lily made a face.

"He looks like a girl; he should have a girl name." Laura explained.

There were cries and then a few thunks that sounded suspiciously like the Marauders.

The girls stood and walked out of the room only to see the guys in a pile of tangled limbs at the bottom of a slide.

Lily waved her wand and the stairs morphed back into their original shape.

"Apparently they forgot about the spell on the stairs." Laura said plainly.

"Aww, shut up that hurt."

"We were almost at the top too. We've been trying since first year." Sirius didn't se ethe disbelieving looks that Remus and James shot him.

"First year huh?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah."

"Have you tried the freezing charm we learned in first year?"

"No. Oh my god, we're total idiots." Remus smacked himself on the forehead. Seeing the looks everyone was giving him he opened his mouth, "What?"

Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" Laura asked, stressing the word responsible.

"Uhh, yeah…. Right," Remus looked a bit sheepish.

"Right my ass, you wanted to get up there as much as they did." Lily scoffed.

Remus chuckled and glanced around at their group after they had all been helped off the ground. They were all here, they were all together. This is the way it was supposed to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well, there's chapter 11. I hoped you liked it and if I don't start getting reviews I'm going to stop writing it. I really do want to know what you think about it._

_Let me know!_

_Over and Out._


End file.
